


how do I look?

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Yennefer and Jaskier dress Geralt up in lingerie and he looksgood, so obviously they have to fucking ruin him. Repeatedly. Until he hits subspace.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 233





	how do I look?

“How do I look?”

Geralt stepped into the bedroom and Jaskier’s jaw landed on the floor. 

His white hair was loose; a faint blush tinged his cheeks. Around his throat, a thin strap of leather held two inches of whispy black silk Chantilly lace. The lace and leather criss-crossed down his hard torso, to the garter belt sitting just above his hips, accentuating the sharp muscle that always drew one’s eye lower, in this case to the sheer lace thong doing absolutely nothing to hide his cock. The garters held up long, back-seamed stockings tucked into his sturdy leather boots, cementing the study of contrasts: hard and soft, rough and smooth.

“You look _pretty_ ,” Jaskier told him. 

Geralt’s blush deepened even further as Yennefer got up from the bed and strode toward him, her black silk robe trailing behind her, to examine him. She circled him slowly, predatorily, arching an eyebrow at the way his rounded ass peeked out, bare, from the laces. She couldn’t help but give it a sharp slap.

Geralt sucked in a breath. Yennefer grasped his strong jaw in her hand, looking up into his eyes, somehow, as though she towered over him.

“Very pretty indeed, Geralt.”

Jaskier straightened, staring at the redness of Geralt’s lips, the softness of his eyes. He stepped toward him, his eyes devouring every inch of him.

“We should dress you up like this more often,” he said, licking his lips.

Geralt smirked at the effect he was having, then felt the hard slap of Yennefer’s hand on his ass once more. His head whirled to her. She grasped one of the leather straps snaking down his torso.

“If you’re going to be a brat you can do it from your knees.”

Geralt looked her directly in the eyes as he slowly sank down, so obedient, yet the smirk still dancing across his insouciant lips.

“If I had a cock I’d slap you with it,” she told him with a sweet smile, pressing her thumb into his mouth. He sucked at it greedily, bringing his hands to her hips. She batted them away.

“Hands behind your back. Jaskier, would you like to go first tonight?”

“Oh no, I insist. Ladies first.”

“How thoughtful, for a change,” Yennefer said, leaning over Geralt’s shoulder to kiss Jaskier softly. Jaskier deepened the kiss, greedily, as usual, tucking Yenn’s body into his tall frame easily, Geralt smooshed and forgotten between them.

Yenn moaned into Jaskier’s touch as his hand groped her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple. She grabbed Geralt by the hair and drew his head back, directing him to watch.

Finally Yenn broke the kiss and steadied herself with Geralt’s broad, bare shoulders, licking the taste of Jaskier on her lips, grinning at him. She lifted a bare foot from the floor and brought it to Geralt’s cock, feeling his arousal now cresting out of the silk lace. She knew he was so sensitive, just the merest touch would feel like fire. And this touch? She glanced at Geralt, an evil grin spreading across her face, then at Jaskier.

Geralt was flushed across his face and down his neck, his eyes dark with need.

“Geralt, get on the bed. And lounge properly, so we can see you like this.”

Smug, Geralt rose and actually _sauntered_ to the bed, turning to show Jaskier his bare ass, then arched his back as he bent to get onto the bed before gliding over the sheets, lounging as requested.

Jaskier glanced at Yenn, a similar mischievous look in his eye. _Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?_ Yenn winked at him.

Geralt watched them, a sudden glint of fear on his face.

Yenn flounced to the bed and lay down beside Geralt, then raised up on her elbows to look at Jaskier as he approached her hungrily. He began at her feet, caressing and kissing up her legs.

“Show me,” he said calmly but directly, and Yenn’s breath hitched slightly as she obeyed, coyly parting her legs and showing Jaskier her already wet cunt. His hands swept up her thighs and he brushed a thumb to her, then, with a glint in her eye, Jaskier offered it to Geralt to taste.

Geralt’s eyes went wide and again, he sucked eagerly, groaning slightly into the taste of Yenn. 

“Filthy,” Jaskier told him lovingly.

Geralt leaned over to take care of Yenn, but was pressed back by Jaskier.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jaskier said teasingly. “You’re going to have to look, but don’t touch. Just as we’ll do to you, as pretty as you are.”

Geralt sat back, crestfallen, and could do nothing but watch as Jaskier softly kissed Yenn, then set to work pleasuring her. Jaskier could go a little too long, as far as Yenn was concerned, so he loved to savor this. She urged him on with a tug of his hair, and he got the message, dipping his tongue deep then flicking it back up and around her clit.

Yenn moaned openly and tilted her head to face Geralt. “Fuck, he’s so good, so fucking good at this-- finally putting that tongue to good use.” 

Jaskier moaned and hummed against her, setting Yenn off again as she arched into him, desperate for more pressure.

“I want you to touch yourself,” she told Geralt. “Watch me while you touch yourself.” Geralt grunted and obeyed, bringing his hand to the tip of his cock escaping from the tiny, lacy thong.

“This is all the touching you’ll get tonight,” said Yenn. “So you’d better enjoy it. Is that what you want?”

Geralt choked out a moan but kept eye contact with her.

“Y-yes, fuck.”

“You’re so pretty, do you want us to use you like this?”

“ _Ye-yes_ ,” Geralt choked out.

“You filthy thing,” she said, smiling adoringly at Geralt. “ _Fu--fuck._ Jaskier, oh _fuck_ Jaskier-- you--”

Jaskier grasped her hips insistently and kept his pace as Yennefer arched into him, moaning his name loudly as she came. Jaskier held her tightly as she rode through her orgasm, giving her every second of her pleasure. He came to his knees with a grin, licking and wiping his face as he smiled down at her.

Yenn caught her breath and leaned over to kiss Geralt deeply. “We’ll see how you measure up later,” she whispered to him, glancing down at his cock.

Jaskier leaned up and kissed her deeply, too, moaning into her, softly rolling his clothed cock against her hips.

“Undress for us, darling,” Yenn said, slipping out of her soiled robe and snuggling into Geralt, wiggling her ass against his cock. They watched as Jaskier untied and slipped off his own quilted smoking robe, then the brightly-colored cheeky briefs he wore beneath it, bending in half to pull them right down to the floor. He made eye contact with Geralt as he slowly stood, showing off his lean muscles and aroused cock.

Yennefer sat up, delighted. “So handsome, my darling.” Jaskier came close to give her another kiss, before she asked: “Do you suppose he’s loose for us?” They turned and looked at Geralt, who felt the building heat nearly overflow within him.

“Were you a good boy, my dear?” Jaskier asked him, drawing close to Geralt’s body. He could feel the heat rise off the man as his eyes roamed him. “Part your legs and let me see.” Geralt blushed furiously as he opened his legs and held the lacy thong to the side so Jaskier could examine him.

Yenn knelt before Jaskier on the bed and took his hand. “Get him good and wet,” she said, pressing Jaskier’s fingers into her dripping cunt, then glancing back to watch Geralt, whose eyes were dark and wide as saucers. “Would you like that, Geralt?”

“ _Yes.”_

 _“_ Be good and open up for Jaskier, now,” she said, laying back beside him, bringing his head to lay back against her bare chest, watching as Jaskier brushed a finger past the bristly hair to press against his asshole. He slipped a finger inside, straight to the knuckle, and brought it out, slick. Jaskier looked impressed.

“Smooth and slick and ready for me,” he told Geralt, “you’ve been good.” Geralt smiled at the praise and hummed a little bit.

“Jaskier,” Yenn beckoned. “Won’t you wet yourself, first?” She raised an eyebrow and spread her legs apart again. Jaskier came up between them and kissed Yennefer deeply, right over Geralt’s head.

“The ideas you come up with, my darling.” Jaskier eased back, grabbed Yenn’s legs behind the knees, and let Geralt watch as he slowly, slowly sank his cock into her. “Still so wet, so ready for me.”

“Fuck,” was all Yenn could manage. Jaskier slowly slid out, then lined up at Geralt’s hips.

“Are you ready, Geralt?” Yenn asked him, stroking his cheek with her hand. “You’ve been so good, do you want Jaskier to fuck you now?”

“ _Please-- please, Yenn.”_

 _“_ Such good manners,” she praised, then nodded to Jaskier, who roughly tugged the lace thong aside, making Geralt gasp, then slowly pressed inside Geralt, still slick with Yenn’s wetness.

Geralt moaned deeply, deliciously.

“Oh, do it again, my darling,” Yenn told him, watching Geralt closely. “How does he feel?”

“Fuck-- so smooth, so hot, so tight,” Jaskier answered, slowly slowly thrusting into Geralt. Yennefer caressed down Geralt’s chest.

“My pretty Geralt, we’re going to use you now, is that what you want?”

“ _Fuck-- please-- please use me, more-- harder--”_

 _“_ You greedy thing,” Yenn said, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Show me what else you can do with that filthy mouth of yours.”

She eased his head back down and promptly sat on his face, steadying herself on the head of the bed, facing Jaskier. Geralt moaned into her, slipping his tongue up and sucking and catching her wetness.

He was lost-- he reached up and grasped her ass, pulling her closer, growling as he ate her out, his tongue gently exploring and flicking against her clit as he brushed a finger along her ass and dipped it down inside her.

Yenn moaned at the touch, shifting her hips against him with a: “ _FUCK.”_

Jaskier thrust faster and faster, then shifted and pressed against Geralt’s prostate, brushing his cock against it with every thrust until Geralt was whimpering and moaning into Yenn, his leaking cock still half-caged in the lacy thong. Jaskier reached out to hold Yenn, tracing his hands up her torso and thumbing over her nipple as his lips found hers.

She moaned into Jaskier’s mouth as Geralt devoured her, coming hard against his tongue.

“Fuck, Geralt, oh my--,” Yenn said, and Jaskier held her steady, then let her catch her breath on the bed beside Geralt.

Jaskier leaned up and kissed Geralt, licking the wetness from his lips as Yenn laced her fingers in his white hair. 

“Are you ready to come, pretty thing?” Yenn asked him, her hands roaming his chest again. He was absolutely feral, couldn’t form a word, but nodded as he made mewling, begging sounds.

“Come for us, my dear,” Jaskier told him, grasping his cock with his hands and stroking twice before Geralt came apart, coming hard across his own chest with a grunting growl. He moaned and arched his back against Jaskier, his ass pumping against Jaskier’s cock, as Yenn held him safe. Jaskier kept thrusting until Yenn looked up at him and nodded once, then pulled out of Geralt and stroked his wet cock, coming across Geralt’s chest and cock, before settling to his side to catch his breath.

Yenn and Jaskier slowly stroked and held Geralt as he began to cry quietly, still catching his breath, overwhelmed and overstimulated by the evening. Jaskier laid sweet kisses along his jaw and throat as Yennefer kissed his temple and stroked the cum down his chest.

“So good, so good for us,” they told him over and over. Yennefer rose and returned with a damp cloth she shared with Jaskier, slowly cleaning Geralt off. They loosened his lingerie, easing him out, then snuggled into him to let him sleep, tracing their hands across his hairy chest until their fingers found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [witchertrashbag](https://witchertrashbag.tumblr.com/post/612993733540151296/geralt-in-subspace-pretty-please).


End file.
